


The King and His Pet

by aviationSkies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BDSM, Beating, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Castles, Character Death, Cuddling, Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Execution, Exhibitionism, Fear, Fear of doctors, Graphic Description, Grooming, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful being, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Size Difference, Torture, Tracking Chips, but soon though, it gets happy too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviationSkies/pseuds/aviationSkies
Summary: He was a king.Powerful, handsome, wealthy.He had everything. A mansion, servants, farms, women, statues of himself everywhere. He can take everything. Houses, businesses, people, families, riches. He wants everything. Love, slaves, money.A want to strike fear into others.





	1. The King Himself- Introduction

He was a king.

Powerful, handsome, wealthy.

He had everything. A mansion, servants, farms, women, statues of himself everywhere. He can take everything. Houses, businesses, people, families, riches. He wants everything. Love, slaves, money.

A want to strike fear into others.

His power. Whatever he says, goes. He wants to take over a business? It's his now. He wants to expand his current mansion to a palace? Castle? Construction companies will be at his feet with multiple different blueprints. He wants to execute someone? The poor soul will be tracked down and killed in less than three hours.

His looks. God his looks. Strong, muscular build. Six-foot five and chiseled body. Word has been that he could pick up a baby cow without any struggle, if he wanted to of course. His face was one that could too many people, women and men both. Strong jawline, long, unkempt hair, dark facial hair. Piercing ombre eyes.

His wealth. He can buy anything and everything he wants to. A new house? It's his. The rarest diamond in the world? All his. More slaves and servants? You know for a fact he wants them, and he's going to get them whether others like it or not.

This man. This King. This tyrant. He's terrifying. He has no empathy for his subjects. No mercy.

His name is Gamzee Lee Willous.

Right now, he's going into town. Exploring really. At the moment, the king was looking to buy a slave. A certain kind of slave. For... After hours stuff. He needed help from someone special to him. Someone submissive and mostly willing to serve him anytime of day every single day. Not like anyone would care about what he was doing. King Willous always got what he wanted, and he didn't want a bunch of bimbos in skimpy underwear sitting by his bed, his dining table, or his throne. He wanted a young one that he could break in personally.

Fresh meat.

And he knew he just found his new friend.

When Gamzee entered the shop, it didn't take all that long for him to spot his new toy. A frail, little boy that trembled at the sight of him. A boy that kept his head down since he entered the building. A boy that would be perfect for him.

"How much for the little boy?"

The shopkeeper flinched at his voice, not even noticing that the king was there, in her very shop.

"Tobias..? He's um.. H-He's free for you, my lord.." She said softly, a faint blush slowly appearing on her tan face.

"Oh come on darling~ I would pay anything for a lovely young man~" The King purred, going to pull out a bag of gold chips to place into her small hands, "Especially if it means I get to help a lovely young lady like you pay rent for the next year~"

He watched as the shopkeeper blushed and nodded quickly, setting the bag on the counter to retrieve the young boy, who trembled where he sat. That just made the king all the more hungry for the boy. When she brought the boy over, she handed Willous a written description of his new toy to read over while she got his new pet ready.

"Have fun with him, my lord. Try not to break him in the process~ He's.. rather frail~" She chuckles, blindfolding the young man.


	2. And The Kings Pet - Introduction

He was a rat.

He was powerless, weak, cute, but poor. He had nothing. No family, no friends, no future. He had everything taken away from him. His home, his life, his self worth. He could be taken away at any moment, by anyone, and back then, the thought of that terrified the young boy. 

His weakness. He could barely defend himself from his first abductor. He can't stand up for himself at all, which resulted in him being sold to many different people. His voice soft, skin pale and untouched. It went to show that he know how to talk his way out of a fight.

He was cute. He's been bought and sold many a times due to how he looked. Underweight, five-foot three. Brown hair that went down to his chin, hiding his piercing emerald eyes. Freckled face, arms, and chest. No noticeable body hair, or pubic hair. He was a perfect little doll.

He was powerless. Being sold once again without his own say in it. He always keeps his head down and privates covered. Why was he always naked again? Oh yeah, so he could sell easier. He was the perfect toy for anyone that wanted him. Everyone always using him to clean every single spec of dust, or used as a punching bag. He always kept his head down and mouth shut.

All he was taught to do was be obedient, listen well, and make sure his current Master was happy with his service.

His name was Tobias Foenix.

And he was a rat.

One day, he heard the door to the shop he currently lived at open. No one came around these parts, so hearing this made him look up for a split second and lock eyes with the King. The man he feared the absolute most. King Willous. Everything after that was a blur. All he could remember was being moved around, clothed, then tied up. Now he couldn't see anything.

Tobias was frightened, but also relieved. The King had a nice place for him to stay, right? He would be warm, comfortable and well fed. Maybe the king would have some mercy on him?

"Have fun with him, my lord. Try not to break him in the process~ He's... Rather frail~"

What was that supposed to mean?

The last thing he remembered was being picked up and carried away, keeping his head down so people couldn't see his face.


	3. Home Sweet Home

As the king returned to his mansion, he could hear the hushed whispers of the housekeepers, talking about the lithe boy in his arms. Just one glance at them got the place silent once again. Once he got to his private quarters, he removed the blindfold from Tobias's eyes, setting him down and going to get ready while he waited for the little ones eyes to adjust. Now that he got a decent look at the boy, he could see how beautiful he was.

"I want to eat you up, Tobias~"

That made the boy flinch. Was that what he was there for? Cannibalism? He glanced up at King Willous, biting his tongue as he tried to read his face, hoping and praying for a hint that he was joking. How come he was this... This scared to be here? On the Kings bedroom with the King himself?! Maybe that's the reason why. Not only that, but it seemed like he was getting ready to head to bed.

Once he was ready for bed, he motioned for the boy to come closer, his purrs getting deeper and deeper with every small step he took. The King wanted Tobias to feel at home, to feel safe, feel welcome, but he knew it wasn't going to work if the poor kid shook with even the smallest glance. Gamzee was sure he could help the kid feel welcome, taking his small hand to pull him closer.

"Relax, darling. I didn't bring you here to hurt you~" Gamzee smiled reassuringly, "I didn't bring you to do house work either~" Hearing that made the boy confused, thinking that he was finally free for once. "I brought you here to have fun with you~" He chuckles, holding him close against his body, squeezing his rear end as a hint as to what he would be doing there.

It didn't take long for Tobias to realize what was going on.

With that knowledge came great panic, pulling free from Willous' hold. He didn't get very far once he did, letting out a small whine when his arm was grabbed, only to be slung into bed and held down, squirming around fruitlessly. The little one was stopped with a single slap.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me to, I will! You hear me?!" The King yelled at him, calming down when he nodded with the smallest cry of fear. "Good. Please stay calm, and I will too. You belong to me and only me. No one else is allowed to lay their hands on you, and if they do, you come and tell me. Do you understand me?" He looks down at the boy, who squeaked out a small 'yes sir'. That made the King very happy. "Let's begin with my current schedule, then slowly work you into it. I do not want you out in public. Not in a manner that will give you the opportunity to make a fool of me."

Tobias spaced out. Probably not the best idea, but it's what he knew best to do in a situation like this. Was the Kings voice always this deep and relaxing? The poor kid had to get out of his head before he got in trouble again. No matter how hard he tried, the young man just couldn't focus. Never in his life has he been this panicked about spacing out. Gamzee didn't notice until Tobias started to squirm in discomfort.

As an attempt to calm him down, Gamzee laid down, wrapping his arms around the thin boys frame, pulling him close. Fortunately, the kid relaxed, curling right up in his arms near instantly.

"What's on your mind, little one?"

Should he speak? He didn't know what was going on anymore. He felt obligated to just say he was okay, then force down his panic until they both fell asleep.

"Please, I want to know what's troubling you. You may speak while you're in here. Don't be anxious about that fact." King Willous purred deep, kissing the top of his head, "In this room, you're safe. You can talk freely, call me Gamzee. No need to be so formal when we're somewhere so private."

Hearing that helped Tobias relax some, rolling over to face the King and look up at him with doe eyes, searching for reassurance, which he got almost instantly from the older man.

"I-I spaced out wh-while you were talking... I-I would like to um... I would like to a-apologize my lo- Gamzee..." His voice was timid and shaky, keeping his head down while he spoke, "If you think I need a punishment, I-I deserve one.." He mumbled, bracing himself to be hit. Hard. After a few seconds of still silence, he risked to glance up at the King, who had a faint, yet terrifying smile on his face.

"My sweet boy, why would you need a punishment?" He questioned, brushing a hand through Tobias's hair.

"B-Because I-" The boy tried to speak, only to be hushed by Gamzee pressing a finger to his lips.

"You were honest in the end. You told me the truth about what happened. You don't deserve a punishment for being honest."

"But I-" Tobias was panicking at this point, looking up at him.

Doing so, he could see the annoyance in his face. He shouldn't have spoken back. Now he needed a punishment. Apparently, the both of them were thinking the same thing.

Without a second thought, Gamzee pushed his finger down Tobias's throat, all the way until the last knuckle touched the boys teeth. He didn't move it, not even to help the boy who was now choking and crying out small apologies.

"It didn't hit me that you didn't just hear my rules."

The finger went deeper, as deep as it could get at this point. He didn't bother stopping when the young man gagged hard, very close to dry heaving.

"My very first rule. No. Back talking."

Tobias cried softly, gagging again when Gamzee quickly pulled his finger out. The kid was glad that he hadn't eaten in a few days. The last thing he wanted to do right now was piss the King off even more by vomiting in his bed.He was very quickly brought back to Earth with a back hand smack, forcing himself to stop coughing. He waited, nothing but a straight face hovering over him. Haunting him.

"Tell me, what are you thinking about? What had you so spaced out you thought you needed a punishment?"

Tobias had no words he could speak. All he could do was refrain from coughing anymore. He was a terrible liar who couldn't even lie himself out of a lie. What was he going to do? There's no way that he could lie. The King wasn't dumb enough to fall for any of that bullshit. Time was running out for his answer, and right now, he didn't have any.

"Don't make me beat the answer out of you..."

The King was getting impatient. How bad would the punishment be if he didn't answer? Tobias honestly didn't want to find out the hard way, but it might be his only choice. Gamzee didn't like to be kept waiting.

As he went to open his mouth to speak, he was suddenly shoved off of the bed. The second he made impact with the floor, he curled up in a tight ball. He knew he should've paid attention in the first place. Why he didn't, the poor kid had no idea. He frantically tried to fumble out an answer, only to be cut off by a hard kick to the abdomen.

Gamzee wasn't going to stop until Tobias had either spoke up, or got knocked out, and from the looks of it, the latter seemed to be the main option. The poor kid was too scared to talk right now, and Gamzee couldn't exactly blame him. After kicking and shoving him, he gave in, nudging the small frame into the corner to stand over him.

"Let's go over the rules again." He said harshly, grabbing a pillow and a blanket for Tobias. The King may be a bit harsh on him, but he pities the kid. Others who went through the same thing now call it initiation, Gamzee calls it love.

"First off, I want to welcome you to your new home~" The King purrs, looking down at him.

"Home sweet home..." Tobias said softly, looking up at Gamzee, who did nothing but smirk.


	4. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some things up before the homestucks come and get me (i love you homestucks nvajfnb) I would like to clarify that my OC Gamzee is NOT Gamzee Makara. I've had this Gamzee OC for years now, and his name is pronounced Gaymez. I created him when I was 7 and I spelled it that way, so I apologize if there was any confusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

As he set down the pillow and the blanket on the floor, Gamzee spoke, going to do a few other things.

"You already learned rule number one the hard way. No talking back in a rude way. That will end up in punishment." He spoke clearly, watching the young one stare at him with every move.

"Rule number two. If i call for you to come over, you better be next to me, in front of me, or on my lap within thirty seconds. You have that long if we're in the same room, but if we're in different rooms, you have exactly two minutes. If you injure yourself in the process, there will be no punishment. If you lie about it, there will be one, and it will be bad." He looks around for something in his closet, coming back out with a chain, a connector to the wall, and what looked to be an ankle bracelet at the end.

"Wh-What if I can't make it in time..?" Tobias asked softly, sticking his ankle out on reflex, pulling it back to himself when Gamzee shook his head.

"What reason would you be late?" He tilts his head, drilling the wall connector into the wall, attaching the chain to the hoop.

"I-I don't know where you a-"

"You'll always know where I am, don't worry." He smiles softly at the trembling boy, stretching the chain to its longest point, which ended in the middle of the bed. "Any more questions before I continue?"

"W-Will I have the chain on forever..?" He spoke with a shaky voice, glancing over at the new wall installment.

"When I'm in the room with you, the chain won't be on. If you're alone in here, you will have it on. If you are needed, I'll have a butler come and remove the chain from your ankle."

"Y-Yes sir... Thank you si-" Tobias was suddenly cut off by a hard slap to the face, making him yelp from pain and surprise.

"Rule number three. Never call me sir. It pisses me off." Willous growls, twitching some before relaxing a bit, "You didn't know that." He sighed, going into the closet again, coming back out with a pair of shorts, as well as a tank top, "You call me My Lord when we're around others, like in meetings with the council, and Master while we're outside of this room. Put the clothes on or freeze tonight."

Tobias nodded quickly, starting to pull on his clothes, "A-And when we're in here, i-it's Gamzee..?"

The King chuckled, "Exactly. You learn fast, don't you? When we're having fun, call me Master too~" He smirks, going to put the ankle bracelet on his ankle after he got his shorts on, "Normally I would let you into bed, but you haven't been bathed yet. I'm tired at the moment, so we'll be talking more after I take a nap.:

The boy listened close, watching him intently. He could explore the room while he was sleeping, right? Almost as if reading his mind, Gamzee spoke up, "I didn't want you bored while you're locked in here. I would normally have some books in here for you, but I haven't brought them out yet. Explore until I wake up." Without missing a beat, he had Tobias against the wall by his shoulders, staring deep into his eyes, burning into his soul.

"If you try to kill me while I'm sleeping, I'll have you executed without blinking an eye."

After being let go, Tobias curled up in his corner, nodding quickly, "Rule number four. Whatever I say, goes. No arguing. If I tell you to get on your knees and open your mouth, you will do so." He watched Tobias, who stayed in the corner with a small nod, "And what did I just say, Tobias?"

Almost as if a switch flipped in his brain, Tobias was in front of him on his knees. That made the King smile and run a hand through his hair, "What a good boy. Rule number five, if you don't listen to me during specific instructions, or straight up refuse without reason, you will be punished." He ran a hand down to his cheek, tilting his head back to look him in the eyes.

"What if I space out, Gamzee..?'

He tilts his head to the side, looking down at him for a second. He had never thought of that. Gamzee had never had a servant or a slave that spaced out as often as Tobias. After a few moments of thinking, Gamzee came to a conclusion.

'If you space out when I'm not talking to you, that's no problem. For instance, if I'm in a meeting and not talking to you, space out all you want, I don't care. The instant I tap your shoulder, you better be right back here with me. If you fail to do so, or you space out while I'm talking to you, your ass with be as red as an apple." Gamzee explained, running a hand through his thick hair, returning it to Tobias's soft face afterwards. King Willous was getting pretty exhausted now.

"You should nap, Gamzee..." The boy spoke softly, looking up at him, "Please.. Y-You've had a long day..." His voice was getting softer and softer, very scared for speaking out of turn, but mostly terrified for telling him what to do.

Keeping a close eye on Tobias, he slowly moved his hands off of his face, then quickly stretched his arms over his head with a loud yawn. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy flinch, thinking he was going to get hit. "Relax." Gamzee spoke through the yawn, "You're right. I was planning on taking a nap, was I?" He chuckles, pushing Tobias back against his corner before dropping into bed, "When wake up we're going to talk for a little while longer. Just a little bit about myself, as well as a little about you. Explore the room, nap with me, do what you want." He wrapped himself up in his blanket, small smile on his face, "We'll talk later."

"O-Okay Gamzee... T-Talk to you later... Rest well.." He spoke softly, relaxing when the King slowly fell asleep.


	5. Exploration & Introductions

Now that he was sure the King was asleep, he got up from his nest in the corner, folding the blanket before even thinking about looking around the room. The room was lovely. Large, king size bed. Fitting for a king. The thought made Tobias chuckle. The bed frame was pretty large, in the center of the back wall furthest from the door. As large as the room was, Tobias was surprised that the King didn't fill it up more.

On his right, there were two doors. He went to go open the door closest to him, taking a deep breath at the discovery of it being locked. He didn't mind at all. Once he managed to pull himself away from the mystery door, he went to open up the closet for a quick glance in. What he saw was jaw dropping. It was huge. He didn't know what Gamzee could do with any of this. So many sets of clothing, as well as bedding. He tried to go in to get a closer look, but the bracelet on his ankle kept him from going in. From his spot, he could see a small dresser set in the corner, making him wonder what it was for. Probably clothes.

After he shut the door, he stood in his corner, back facing the wall. No windows, three doors not including the exit, deep red walls and a plush white floor. It was beautiful to the boy. He already wanted to stay here. What would people think about him if he did? He didn't mind all that much. Tobias went to sit in his corner, curling up with the blanket he was given wrapped around him. Every thing was so soft.

He could fall asleep like this. He didn't realize he fell asleep until a while later.

* * *

_Loud cracks filled the air, as well as the tiny whines and whimpers from Tobias. What was he being punished for again? Oh yeah. He ate without permission. He was pretty confused though. Master had given him permission. Maybe he was being beat for fun again... As the lashes got harder and harder, more and more tears ran down his cheeks._

_"Do you regret what you did you little brat?" His previous Master yelled at him, whipping him again every few words, barely giving Tobias any time to speak._

_'What did I even do?!' He yelled in his head, crying out as the last lash hit his skin._

_"Do tou regret what you did you fucking bitch?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing his hair and pulling it back, smacking him hard, "Answer me!!"_

_Tobias cried loud, nodding quickly while trying to squirm out of the bondage holding him down, but all that resulted in was a harsh hand hitting his new lacerations._

_"Y-Yes sir!!" He cried out, choking out a loud sob when he started to get hit again, non-stop, forcing him to cry more and more, harder and harder, until everything went black._

* * *

Gamzee stirred awake from his nap when he heard Tobias crying, pretty upset about being woken up. Why was the kid even crying in the first place? He got out of bed, going to kneel right in front of him, studying his face. Once he noticed Tobias was asleep, he got up to go get changed. He could hear him crying and talking to himself, which made Gamzee suspect that he was actually awake. Rolling his eyes, he got changed, going to kneel in front of Tobias again, watching him, waiting for him to wake up.

After a while of staring at him, he noticed that his crying was dying down, watching his eyes slowly open. So he was asleep after all. He watched the boy relax when he woke up, only to jump hard and quickly look up at him, apologies and hear rapidly crossing his face. Gamzee felt a bit bad for Tobias, but the pity went away after a few seconds.

"Why were you crying, Tobias?" He asked softly, running a hand through his hair in hopes to help him relax. Tobias shook his head slowly, tightly losing his eyes and leaning into the older mans hand. The kid thought it wasn't important, but the King thought otherwise. He may be in distress, but he had no reason to be breaking the rules already.

"You must have a reason to be breaking a rule already, do you?" He grabbed his hair, watching him wince in pain, "Answer my question, Tobias, before you get punished..." Gamzee threatened, watching his face.

"I-I'm sorry si- G-Gamzee..." He bit back another cry, "I-I had a nightmare about m-my old M-Master..."

"The one I picked you up from today?"

"N-No..." He sniffled, looking up at him, "A-Another one... He would c-constantly hit me when I d-did nothing wrong..." He relaxed a little bit when his hair was let go, only to tense again, "I-I'm sorry for not telling you in the f-first place..."

Gamzee smiled softly, "Apology accepted. Let's go take a bath to clean up a bit, yes?" He asked, taking the ankle bracelet off, "We can talk more in there, get to know each other a bit while we're in there. I'll help you relax a bit as well."

The boy took a deep breath, nodding slowly, "Y-Yes Gamzee..."

After that, he was lead to the room he couldn't reach while chained up. When they got there, Tobias nearly fainted. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom. When Gamzee noticed that he stopped, he checked his ankle, chuckling before going to run a bath. 

"Go on and look around. Just be undressed and in the tub within five minute ." The King smiled, getting undressed himself and sitting in the tub to add some bubble bath. 

Tobias had no idea why Gamzee was being so relaxed with him exploring, but he didn't fight it. Exploring was fun for him, and he wanted to make the most of it. Half of the room was taken up by the bath, the shower located on the other side of the room. He went to look in the closet, quickly moving away when Gamzee cleared his throat. The floor beneath his feet was soft, or at least the rug was. Was everything here this soft? He smiles and takes off all his clothes, folding them neatly before setting them in the counter. 

Once he was ready, he went to the bathtub, which was as wide as it was deep. The kid had never seen a bathtub this big in his life. How did he get in? When he tried to get in, he was lifted up by Gamzee, set down in the tub with him. The water was really warm and he loved it, settling down.

"Is that too warm for you, Tobias?" Willous tilted his head, looking at Tobias, who seemed to be in total bliss. That made Gamzee chuckle, grabbing a cup and filling it with water, pouring it slowly and carefully over the boys head, cringing in disgust at the dirt and grime washing off of his small form. How could someone let Tobias get that dirty? He growled softly before stopping. It was his fault for not making sure he was bathed before he left and got home. Gamzee was just relieved he didn't put him in bed with him.

"How many people were you owned by before I took you in?"

Tobias tilts his head, thinking for a few seconds, "I... I think four..? I can't remember much in all honesty..." He sighs softly, watching Gamzee open his arms with a smile, "My last Master was the worst out of all of them..." Tobias slowly went to Gamzee, curling up in his arms, tensing up and looking at him when he felt fingers go over his scars.

"He's the one that gave you these? That you dreamed of earlier?" The King purred, frowning when the boy nodded, very quickly replacing it with a smile, "What is his name? I would like to speak to him later."

Tobias took a deep breath, looking down, "Never was able to get his name... Or his first name at least... His last name was Ashdown..." He started shaking when he spoke about him, keeping his head down when Gamzee held him close, "He would beat me, squeeze my neck until everything went black..." He started to tear up a bit, "H-He refused to give me an education... He sc-scared me so much..." He hid his face against Gamzee's chest, trying not to cry when he felt a hand go through his hair.

"Thank you for telling me, Tobias. I'll go talk with him, alright?" Gamzee smiles, gently pulling him away to wet his hair again, humming as he spoke, "What kind of education do you have? What do you know?"

Tobias took a deep breath, thinking for a second, "I know how to read, but it's not that good... Can't write or do math... Know how to tell time and count to twenty..." He mumbles, taking a deep breath, instantly melting when he felt fingers go through his hair, lathering it with shampoo, "That's pretty much it, if I'm going to be honest..."

Gamzee smiles softly, continuing to wash his hair for him, tilting his head, "That's how we'll keep it for now, alright? How old are you?"

"Fourteen..."

"Really?" Gamzee smiles, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "I'm guessing you know how to clean too?" He cocks his head to the side, washing the soap from his hair, making sure he had his eyes closed beforehand.

"Yes Gamzee..." He spoke softly, trying to keep soap out of his mouth, "I can clean anything you want me to." The boy opened his eyes when he was done, "Is that what you bought me for? To clean?"

"Of course." Willous lied, smile on his face. He knew why he brought him here, he just didn't want to tell him yet. Gamzee wanted the kid to develop feelings for him, to trust hi, Even if it took something drastic to make that happen. "Tell me, what kind of work did you preform in the past? Farming, cleaning, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much... I took care of the main house a lot... Sometimes I cared for animals, small children." He took a deep breath, leaning back again, squeaking when Gamzee pulled him back against his chest. He had no idea why Gamzee Willous, the King known for being extremely merciless and cruel, was being so clingy and affectionate to him.

Maybe the King wasn't all that bad after all.


	6. Sugar and Spice

Once the two of them were finished with their bath, they went down for dinner. Gamzee had given the boy only shorts to wear, which he didn't mind, but definitely thought was odd. Tobias stood by the King with his head down, keeping a close eye on a certain spot on the floor. He could hear people coming and going, but he paid no attention to it until Gamzee tapped his hip, motioning for him to kneel beside him, humming in content when he did.

"Ah! King Willous! It's so nice to see you again!" Someone said, making Tobias lift his head up a bit. It was a mans voice, a bit higher than Gamzee's, as well as more hoarse. From his spot, Tobias couldn't see anything. Just the edge of the table. He didn't get that well of a view of the dining hall. Gamzee tapped his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, he's new here. He won't be eating dinner with us though. He'll eat if he's good." The King chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "He'll also be able to eat once he passes a certain test, if you get what I mean~" Gamzee purred, looking down at Tobias, who was spaced out once again, "He's already been so good."

The person chuckles, "Do you still want to give him the special stuff?" There was some rustling, then the sound of a bag or a pouch hitting the table, "If you do, remember to only give him one. By the looks of it, he's a tiny kid. Any more than one can cause harm to him."

"Thank you, Doctor Lowtis." Gamzee smiles, leaning back some. He moved Tobias's head back against his thigh, stroking his hair a bit, "I'll be sure to take care of him. If something bad happens to him, I can take him to you, right?" Gamzee asked, smiling some when the doctor nodded.

"Anything that happens to him, that you do to him, I'll take care of him. And please," The doctor chuckles, "Call me Michael."

"Right right. My apologies." Gamzee smiled, picking up the bag and calling the butler in to take it to this room, "Is there anything more that you would want to speak about?"

"Yes, when will the next meeting be? With everyone?" Michael asked, tilting his head some.

"Soon. I haven't determined that yet. Maybe in a week or two. Would that be alright?" The King tilts his head, smiling at the chefs when dinner was brought to them, "Before then, I need you to check up on someone. I'll have my knights go and retrieve him tomorrow afternoon. It's for something important." His voice got darker, more grim. That was enough to snap Tobias out of his haze, risking a tiny glance at Gamzee.

When Gamzee noticed, he glared at him until he looked away again, "Do you have anything to add, Tobias?"

"No, my Lord..." Tobias spoke softly, tensing up at the small chuckle from them both, his face turning red, "I-I apologize, m-my Lord..." He squeaked out, looking away and back to the floor, hugging himself tight.

"Looks like you have a lot of training to do, huh Gamzee?' Lowtis said through a laugh, looking at Tobias, then Gamzee.

"I sure do, and I'll do everything it takes to train him as best as I can." Willous smiled, pulling on Tobias's hair to stand him up, "Let's eat, yes?"

"Yeah, let's eat."

As they ate, they spoke about past events, their plans for future events, as well as the doctors love life, which all ended up in the two of them poking fun at Tobias. When the table was cleared again, Tobias was knelt back onto the floor, cringing when his knees popped and hit the ground.

"Be careful with him. His body is still young and frail. Last thing he needs to have are knee problems. Especially if he's going to be kneeling a lot." Michael spoke up, glancing over at the boy, who was now rubbing his knees with a pained look on his face, "I can already tell that his knees are going to bruise from how long he's been kneeling. When do you want me to give him a check up?"

At the mention of a check up, Gamzee looked down at Tobias, who looked almost panicked at the mention of being looked at from the doctor, "Why not now? We're all here. All you need is some paper and a pencil. I'll go get that for you, go ahead and start your check up process." While speaking, he lifted Tobias up and set him on the table, laying him down, "Do what you need to, just don't be inappropriate with him or hurt him."

Lowtis chuckled, standing up and looking at Tobias, running a hand down his bare chest, purring deep. He felt the smirk suddenly form on his face when the boy squirmed around and shuddered. When Gamzee came back with the paper and pencil, he wrote down that reaction, "The kid is sensitive, which is good. Are you sensitive, Tobias?" He tilts his head, rubbing his chest again, chuckling when the boy squirmed again.

"Y-Yes sir..." Tobias spoke softly, watching both his hands move down to his sides, gently squeezing his ribs, only to let go when Tobias yelped loud and moved away from him, all in pain.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Gamzee yelled at Michael, pulling Tobias off of the table and moving him behind himself, pulling the doctor over with an angry look, "Answer me!"

"L-Listen my lord, I-I didn't do anything to the kid! Didn't even know he was hu-" Gamzee cut him off by slamming his head against the table, pulling him off and onto the floor. He didn't give the doctor any time to explain himself and what happened.

He didn't even give any thought to Tobias curled up against the wall, shaking.

Gamzee showed no mercy to Lowtis, kicking his head, chest, and stomach. He wasn't going to stop until he was either dead or unconscious. Once he did fall unconscious, he turned to Tobias, who backed away as much as possible, going over and picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom. When they got there, Gamzee dropped Tobias on the bed, heading down to the dining hall once again.

While he was gone, all he could think of was how he probably got the poor guy killed. He should've held still and kept his head down. Was Gamzee really that willing to kill someone for hurting him? The poor kid just wanted to make sure he was okay. Hopefully, the King wasn't going to hurt Tobias, or hurt the doctor anymore. The boy hoped that it was time to finally go to bed.

At that point, he didn't care about eating dinner anymore.

When Gamzee came back, his pajamas were bloody, and he was heading to the bathroom. Tobias didn't notice he got back until he was out of his shower, tensing up when he felt the Kings skin touching his back, arms wrapping around his waist. When he felt his face touch his shoulder, he forced himself to relax, trying to ignore the fear rushing through his blood. He snuggled up against the King, who sighed deeply.

"What did he do to hurt you, Tobias?"

The kid knew this question was coming. He even had an answer for him too. He had no idea why his mind suddenly went blank, mouth hanging open in an attempt to respond. No doubt about it, he was afraid of the possible, and terrible aftermath. He couldn't stop his mind from going wild.

"Answer me before you end up like him..."

Tobias shook at the threat, looking down out of an absurd amount of fear, "A-All he did was f-feel my sides a-and squeeze a bit... I-It hurt really bad..." He spoke softly and quickly, looking Gamzee with tears starting to form in his eyes, "H-He didn't mean to hurt me G-Gamzee, I-I know that he di-"

"Good fucking god, shut up! Seriously... You talk too fucking much and all you do is whine and whine." The King growled loudly, looking down at him, "And don't fucking call me Gamzee for the rest of the night. It's Master until I tell you otherwise, you hear me?"

"Y-Yes Master.." Tobias spoke, trying to wipe away the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Good boy. The only words I should be hearing out of your mouth until I say so are yes, no, please, thank you, and you're welcome. Understood?"

"Yes M-Master..." Tobias spoke softly, hiding his face against the bed sheets.

"Do you have any questions?"

Tobias took a deep breath, looking back at Gamzee again, "Do you want me to stay here or on the floor..?"

"Stay here with me. Need something to curl up with for the night. Anything else?"

The kid thought for a few seconds debating asking for dinner, "No Master..." He decided, jumping slightly at how fast Gamzee got up, watching him head into the closet and coming out with clean clothes, barely catching them when they were thrown at him.

"Put these on. When was the last time you ate?" Gamzee spoke loud, putting fresh pajamas on when he walked out. The question caught Tobias slightly off guard, making him look up once he got his shirt on.

"Last week, Master... Maybe four days ago..?" He spoke softly, pulling the pajama pants on. When Gamzee heard that, he sighed deeply, which made Tobias whine and look down, curling up in a tight ball on the bed.

"Chill out. Do you want to eat now, or in the morning?"

"In the morning please, Master..." The boy responded out of fear, jumping when his head was tilted back, meeting Gamzee's eyes. Silence rang between them for a few seconds before the King smiled, letting go of his face.

"Let's head to bed now, okay? We can talk more once morning comes." The purr in Gamzee's voice couldn't be louder, or scarier to the kid. He pushed the fear back and held out his ankle for the King when he picked up the ankle chain. When he went to put it on Tobias's ankle, he couldn't help but notice the scars covering it. He got a closer look when he pulled his leg closer, sighing.

After a second, he went to the closet, coming back out with something a few seconds later. Tobias wasn't really paying all that much attention to Gamzee, being caught by surprise when a pair of socks hit his chest at full force. Sure, it looked like it hurt, but Gamzee couldn't care less about the kid right now. He just beat someone half to death. He deserved to have a little bit of fun with his new toy.

"Put those on and make it fast. I wanna go to fucking bed."

Hearing that made Tobias rush, quickly pulling the socks on until they covered both of his ankles. When he got them on, he held an ankle out for Gamzee again, cringing in a bit of pain when it was put on much tighter than it was earlier. Gamzee couldn't care less at the moment. He just wanted to go to bed and cuddle with Tobias.

"Bed time. Lay down and sleep." Gamzee spoke quick, laying down and pulling Tobias into his arms, smacking him when he whined from the smallest movement in his ankle.

"Good night, Tobias~" The King said, holding Tobias like a child holding a teddy bear.

"G-Good night, Master.."


	7. Breakfast & Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so late. It was really rough these last few weeks and depression hit hard, so I had absolutely no motivation to write. The next few chapters might be late as well, so I apologize ahead of time if they are. I hope you all understand, thank you for reading!

Throughout the night, Gamzee was in and out of sleep, doing certain tasks to occupy himself until he could manage to fall back asleep again. He removed the chain from Tobias' ankle, got his clothes for the next day ready, and wrote down what he wanted for breakfast, finally settling down for the night.

The King was reluctant to wake up when the time came around, but he got up anyways. Tobias was curled up in his arms, shaking and red faced. Gamzee wondered why the kid was so flustered and shy at the moment, but didn't care enough to ask him. He pulled the boy closer, raising an eyebrow when he squirmed around. The action pulled a soft moan from the both of them.

Gamzee knew he had to take advantage of that.

"What intimate experience do you have, my sweet little boy?" Gamzee purred, shifting his hips against the boys ass, making sure he was able to feel the hardness of his cock.

"N-None, Master... O-One of my-" Tobias stopped, suddenly remembering what Gamzee told him the night before about not saying anything. When the King noticed Tobias' face getting more red and slightly sweaty, he got more aroused. He wanted to ravage the boy. Finally claim him as his own, but everything in his body was screaming at him to wait for the perfect moment.

"Go on, Toby. I want to hear you speak about your past experiences. Tell me everything that your old Master told you~"

Tobias took a deep breath, nodding slowly with his head down, "O-One of my old Masters said that I had a gag reflex... I-Is that good, Master..?"

Gamzee nodded slowly, smile on his face, "Of course it is. It's a fun thing too. You're lucky, darling~ I would love to have one that's like yours~"

The kid hid his face against the pillow, flustered at the praise, "Th-Thank you Master..."

"Of course, baby~" Willous purred, running a hand through his hair, "Do you want to show me how good it is~? I would love to see it~" He smiled, running a hand up the shirt Tobias was wearing. He loved the reaction the boy was giving him. The twitching and squirming. He couldn't help but grin when Tobias nodded shyly to his offer.

"What I want you to do is lay on your back, head off the side of the bed. Relax your throat as well." He explained, letting go of Tobias so he could move to the position he was requested to get into. It was nice to watch the boy. How quick he moved. It just made the King even more excited.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth now, baby~"

Out of instinct, Tobias's mind started to wander. What could Gamzee want to do with him? Why was he being praised for a gag reflex? He didn't have the chance to let his mind wander long, eyes opening wide and body stiffening when Gamzee suddenly pushed his cock into his mouth and all the way down his throat.

He was scared.

He couldn't move or breathe.

Gamzee was holding him down, and now...

Out of all things, he had the Kings penis down his throat.

The King waited for Tobias to relax, hushing him as best as he could while he gagged hard. He didn't regret not telling Tobias about this. He also didn't care that Toias was trying to get Gamzee to move. Once he did start moving, Tobias seemed to relax, only to tense up again when Gamzee pushed back in, "I have a few rules for when we do stuff like this. I'll let you breathe once you relax and stop hitting my legs."

He nods as best as he could, taking deep breaths and coughing hard when Gamzee finally pulled out so just the tip was in his throat, "Good boy. Listen close or I'll go until you pass out. If I feel your teeth against my skin, or if you bite me at all, I'll whip you until you have no skin left on your hide."

The threat made Tobias shake and whine, nodding slowly.

"Take it like a good boy. If you do good, you'll be getting breakfast today. If you do bad, this will be your breakfast. Understood?"

Tobias muffled out a 'Yes sir' as best as he could, putting his small hands on the Kings thighs when they were let go, squeezing them tight the second Gamzee shoved his way back into his throat again.

"If you have to throw up at one point, which I don't doubt will happen, you better hold it. If you throw up on my dick, the same punishment stands for biting." The King growled, thrusting at a steady pace, purring with a smile at the little gasps and gags the boy let out with every single movement. It was music to his ears.

Tobias held onto Gamzee's thighs, as if it was his last gasp of air. His vision was slowly fading, but he didn't think to stop him. The kid knew that Gamzee wouldn't stop until he was done, or until he did something wrong. All Tobias could do right now was lay there and take what was going on. Slowly, the thought of dying like this crossed his mind. 

Gamzee had noticed that Tobias wasn't moving around as much as he was before. Not squirming or complaining. He thought that the kid was finally learning his lesson. That he would finally be still and quietly. Ignoring the small slaps against his thighs, he sped up, holding Tobias's hands against his chest. After this, he thought, Toby would definitely be able to eat. It really all depended on how he acted afterwards.

The kid started to go limp, Gamzee stopping for a second and pulling out so only the tip was in his mouth, gently rubbing his chest. He had yet to cum, and he wanted the kid conscious as he did so. When he noticed that he was starting to move around again, he stopped rubbing his chest, watching for him to catch his breath and stop coughing.

"I'll wait for you, okay?" He spoke softly, rubbing his neck with a smile. When he relaxed, he pushed all the way in once again, taking a deep breath when he felt the boys throat tighten around him, as well as his neck rise a bit when he was in all the way once again. The feeling was enough to make him cum. He went harder when he resumed thrusting, panting softly. As he neared release, his noises got louder and his panting got harder, giving on final thrust into his throat when he finally came.

"G-Good boy Toby~ Now swallow it all okay? If you do, I'll give you breakfast, alright?" He offered, slowly pulling out so only the tip was in his mouth, keeping his hand on his throat. The boy took a shaky, deep breath, trying not to cough as he swallowed everything that was pushed into his throat, wrapping his hands around Gamzee's wrist when he pulled out of his throat.

"You're such a good boy, Toby. I'm so proud of you for taking all of that~" The King cooed, helping Tobias sit up to hold him close. All the kid could do was curl up against him, trying to catch his breath. It was comforting to Gamzee. He slowly picked Tobias up, carrying him to the bathroom before he could get to comfortable.

The bath was short and sweet, Tobias washing his hair to get the spit, sweat and tears out of it, scrubbing his face off to do the same. After what just happened, he felt really confused. Was that normal for people to do? He had no idea if he was supposed to black out during something like that. He couldn't tell if he wanted that again or not, or if that was supposed to happen every morning. The kid spaced out again, washing his body with a scentless bar of soap.

When Gamzee decided his bath was done, mainly out of boredom and hunger, he went to Tobias and picked him up out of the bath. He set him down and wrapped him up in a towel, then went to unplug the drain.

"Breakfast has been made already. Doctor Lowtis has asked me if he could see you again. I said yes, but he wanted to know if you were alright with him examining you after hurting you last night. Are you alright with it Toby?"

"Yes Master..."

"Alright good!" Gamzee smiled, leaning back and watching Tobias dry off. He hoped that the boy knew he was going to kill the doctor if he hurt him again. Either intentionally or unintentionally. He really couldn't care less. While waiting for the boy to dry off, he went to grab them both some clothes, putting his on while they were out.

When they were both dressed, the King lead the boy down to the dining hall. Doctor Lowtis was already there, Tobias stopping in his tracks when he saw him for the first time. He was bruised and beaten, looking almost nervous upon seeing both of them. Gamzee cleared his throat, resulting in Tobias moving over to sit next to him pretty fast, dropping to his knees.

"Sit down next to me, Tobias. You too Michael." He said sternly, waiting for the both of them to move before speaking again, "I don't want to hear a word out of the both of you unless I speak to you directly. Tobias, you were such a good boy all morning, don't ruin it now, alright?"

"Y-Yes my lord.."

Willous smiled, running a hand through Tobias's hair in mild praise, "I don't want to hear either of you guys talk unless I grant you permission or ask a question, understood?"

The both of them looked down, speaking in unison, "Yes, my lord..."

Gamzee smiled, leaning back in his seat, "Good. Michael, how much should Tobias eat after not eating for... How long was it again, Toby?"

"F-Five days, my lord... Five days today..."

"Yes, how much is it recommended after five days of no food?" Gamzee hummed, gently rubbing the boys thigh as he spoke.

"Half a plate, my lord... E-Eating too much after that long can be stressful to the stomach... V-Very stressful..." The doctor said, hoping that his answer was good enough for the King, who just laughed.

"You two need to lighten up!" Willous said through his laughter, making both of them flinch. All that did was make the King laugh more, taking a deep breath after a while, "Thank you Michael, that was a good description. Don't eat too much Tobias~"

"I-I won't, my lord..." The kid spoke softly, watching as the older men started to fill their plates with food. The only reason Tobias wasn't getting any food is because he wasn't given permission to yet, looking down at the table. He didn't want Gamzee to be upset with him anymore than he was now. He listened to the two of them talk and eat, spacing out a little bit, jumping when his shoulder was tapped. It was Gamzee. He had a smile on his face.

"I appreciate it, Tobias, but you can eat when we're sitting at the table like this. No need to ask for permission." The King smiled going to put some food on his now embarrassed toys plate. 

"Th-Thank you my l-lord..." Tobias said shyly, waiting for him to finish making his plate, going to start eating when he was finally given permission to eat.

"Eat slow, Tobias. Can't have you getting sick during your appointment today." Lowtis explained, watching the kid eat slow, chuckling when his eyes widened a bit at the plate in front of him.

Gamzee had put a beautifully cooked and seasoned hamsteak on his plate, as well as a lightly toasted piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. It was enough to make Tobias's mouth water just a little bit, even with the smallest bite. Many wonderful flavors danced over his pallet, even though it was a simple meal. In all honesty, it was much better than what the King gave him earlier. He stayed away from the ham, sticking to the toast for the moment, jumping when Gamzee pulled his plate over.

Thinking he did something wrong, he lowered his head, placing the half eaten piece of toast back on his plate. The kid didn't even notice the plate going back in front of him again, all of his ham cut up.

"I told you to relax. Don't make me tell you again."

"Y-Yes my lord..." Tobias said softly, going to take a bite of his ham. It was wonderful. Nice and tender, marbled fat to the point it wasn't an issue to anyone, and just the right amount of sweet it wasn't intense or gross.

No matter what he wanted to do, he ate as much as he could before forcing himself to stop eating. Tobias had it engraved in his mind that he didn't deserve to eat. That he would be more desirable if he were thinner. He wasn't able to exactly stop thinking about it, but he was able to push the thoughts back momentarily. When the thoughts did enter his mind, he would always force himself to stop eating, then the thouughts would get worse, and worse, and worse...

He felt like he was about to throw up.

"Are you alright, Toby? You look rather pale at the moment." Gamzee said softly, going to rub his thigh gently.

"Y-Yes my lord... Just have a lot on my mind right now..." The kid said softly, trying to force himself to calm down, "D-Do... Do you want the rest of my breakfast, m-my lord..? I-I don't want to waste it..."

Gamzee stopped rubbing his thigh, the air going suddenly still. The fact that he was offering him the rest of his food was flattering, but the fact that he wasn't going to eat anymore upset him more than a bit. He squeezed Tobias's thigh tight, getting tighter by the second. He kept a close eye on the boy, glaring daggers at him. His grip got tighter, overbearing for the child, but he hid it well. 

The King was waiting for him to break.

He didn't have to wait all that long, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that i probably won't be able to post all that much. I have school going on and it is kind of overwhelming. Thank you all so much for the read!


	8. Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a really late chapter. Thank you all for your patience. <3

Once he was dressed and ready, Tobias was brought down to Doctor Lowtis's office, Gamzee going in with him for the time being. The King had badly bruised the boys thigh, as well as cut it up a bit with his nails. He honestly didn't care a single bit. He knew the boy got what he deserved, and he had a plan for him after the appointment. He did end up eating the rest of Tobias's food, but only after forcing him to eat a little bit more.

He didn't care that Tobias was having flashbacks or panic attacks. He didn't care that he was freaking out when they got to the office. All Gamzee did was bonk the back of his head to tell him to stop. The King shoved Tobias into the room,watching him fall to the ground afterwards.

"Don't bother being gentle with him. He deserves anything painful that comes to him. If I find out you've been inappropriate with him, I'll kill you with no hesitation." Willous growled, putting something in Michaels hand, "And put this in him while you're at it. I don't care what method you use, just do it."

Tobias flinched when Gamzee left, slamming the door on his way out. Now, he was in the complete mercy of Doctor Lowtis. Out of nerves, the boy glanced around the room, trying to find one thing to focus on, other things to study, something to grab quickly if he was forced to defend himself. Tobias feared that he really, really upset the King, curling up in his seat as the thoughts of what was going to happen later filled his head.

"Hey, Toby? Can I call you that when it's just the two of us?" Michael spoke in a soft voice, looking over Tobias and gently rubbing his back, smiling when the boy nodded while slowly lowering his legs down, "Thank you. You can call me Mike, or Michael. Whichever one is comfortable to you at the time.

All of this was confusing and scary to Tobias. He just wanted to get all of this done and over with. Make it up to Gamzee when the appointment was finished with. The thought of that just made Tobias fall deeper into this thoughts, as well as begin to panic internally. He didn't even notice Michael feeling his spine, joints and skull. 

"Man... The King really did a number on your thigh here..." The doctor spoke softly, grabbing an ice pack and placing it on Tobias's thigh, looking at him in worry when he jumped out of his thoughts, "Do you need a break..? Some water..?"

"No sir..." The kid said almost instantly, keeping his head down with his eyes out of sight. He was absolutely petrified right now. The large hands feeling his body, the overwhelming smell of rubbing alcohol burning his nostrils, the emptiness of the room. It scared him so much. He was so scared. Doctor Michael's mumbling and writing wasn't helping either. When the mumbling ceased, Tobias looked up, watching the Doctor walk around the room and hum softly.

"I need to take a look at your eyes, ears and throat, alright? It's going to be fast and easy on the both of us, so keep your head up for me?" Michael smiled, grabbing the Otoscope as well as a tongue depressor, heading back over to Tobias, "After that, we can take a break, alright? Just a short one."

"O-Okay..." Tobias spoke, mainly out of fear, tilting his head to the side when the Doctor came over to put the otoscope in his ear, relaxing when Lowtis asked him to. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was fast, making him think that maybe, just maybe everything a doctor does isn't absolutely terrible.

"Follow the light with your eyes, alright?" Michael spoke in almost a whisper, positioning the boys head for him. The light was bright in his eyes, but he didn't mind all that much. Michael moved it up and down, up and down, left and right, left and right. It was hypnotizing to the kid. "How is your vision, Toby? I noticed you squinting a bit earlier."

"Um.. I-If I make my arm straight, e-everything past my elbow is b-blurry... And s-some colours are dull and look gross... Is that normal..?"

"No, not really. Any headaches?" Michael wrote down, leaning back a bit.

"Headaches..?"

"Where your head hurts really suddenly or really slow and gets worse, something that can really only be helped with a nap or pain medication. Does that make any sense?"

"Y-Yes sir... And I do get them sometimes..."

"Where?"

"My... My head..?" He tilts his head, wondering why he asked an obvious question, jumping a bit when he was met with an upset sigh, which turned into a chuckle.

"Where in your head, Tobias? All around, behind your eyes, or anywhere surrounding?"

"Oh... Sorry... When I get them, they're normally um..." He stopped for a moment, spacing out in order to think about his answer, curling up again in his seat.

"Take your time to think about it. Open your mouth." Michael went at him with the tongue depressor, pressing his tongue down and shining the light down his throat when he opened his mouth, taking it out when he was finished.

"It's sometimes behind my eyes, other times it's my whole head... I guess that isn't normal either..?"

"No, Toby, it isn't normal." Lowtis explained with a small sigh, writing down in his notes, "How bad do they get on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the worst, one being no pain at all."

"Sometimes they get to a ten... Other than that, it's always a five or less..."

"Five is still pretty bad, Tobias. Especially for headaches. If they get any worse, tell Gamzee and have him inform me. I'll be telling him this as well."

"Yes sir..." Tobias said weakly, watching Michael move to get him a cup of water.

"No need to thank me for the water, Toby. I can tell you're dehydrated. Drink up."

The kid drank the water like his life depended on it, finishing it in nearly ten seconds. He didn't even notice the needle going into his arm to draw blood. The nausea on the other hand, he did notice, and it made him sway around where he sat with a loud whine.

"Do you feel sick right now?"

"Yes sir..."

"I'm gonna get you some nausea medication. While it's setting in, I want you to tell me about your past injuries." Michael smiled, giving the kid some more water and some anti-nausea medication, sitting in front of him with a clipboard shortly afterward.

"Do punishments count as injuries..?" Tobias said softly, his words slurring a little bit from the ill feeling in his body.

"Y-Yeah... Yeah they do..." Michael's voice was sad, making Tobias panic a little bit.

"S-Sorry for bring it u-"

"It's okay. Just have no idea why someone like you would be punished in your life." Michael smiled, tilting his head after a few seconds, then smirking, "Then again, you were just punished for offering the King the rest of your food..." He spoke softly, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Why... Why was he mad at me for that..? I-I didn't want to waste it..."

Michael laughed out loud, ignoring the kid flinching, petting him on the back a little too hard and knocking the wind out of him, "You poor child! I'm so surprised that Gamzee refuses to tell his new play things the most basic fucking rules!"

Tobias looked at the floor, starting to scratch at his forearm nervously, blinking away a few tears, "S-Sorry, sir..."

"Oh be quiet!" The Doctor continued laughing his ass off, leaving the room for a minute before appearing once again, taking Tobias's arm and dragging him out of the room to a different room.

It was colder. Less things around.

A huge machine hanging from the ceiling.

Tobias panicked, trying to get out of the room, only to be lifted up and laid on a bench underneath the machine, strapped down to limit the struggling.

"Relax. Don't move around too much or the pictures will be blurry. Do I need to give you some sedatives?"

"N-No sir, p-please no..." The kid cried, unable to relax anymore at this point. He was brought to this room without any explanation. Right after the doctor damn near had a psychotic break. So many questions filled his head, filling him with more and more panic. What kind of pictures was he taking? What was going on anymore at this point?? Tobias didn't notice Lowtis leaving the room, only to come back with a few needles. The sight of the needles freaked him out even more, closing his eyes and damn near screaming at this point. 

Out of annoyance of Tobias's screaming and crying, Michael punched Tobias in the face in attempt to get him to stop screaming so loud. This is one of the main reasons why Tobias hated doctors. They always hit him.

"If you just relax and stop screaming, this will hurt a lot less, alright?" Michael said softly, calmly, trying to get Tobias to calm down, "I probably shouldn't have brought you in here without explanation, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I am going to sedate you though, for your owns sake. Just enough to help you relax so I can take pictures."

After a moment of hesitation, Tobias started to settle down, nodding slowly. He tried his best not to freak out when the needle went into his arm, almost surprised when it didn't hurt all that much.

Then the sedative started to hit. 

He glanced around and everything started to swim around. He felt lighter, yet heavier at the same time. He started to feel warmer.

It was pretty scary.

Michael pulled the machine over him, adjusting it a bit before leaving the room, repeating the process over each part of his body. After the third image, he stared to relax fully, already used to everything going on. He almost didn't notice the cuffs holding his wrists and ankles down were being taken off.

He also didn't notice the King entering the room, still pretty upset from earlier.

When Gamzee walked in, Tobias was still pretty subdued, barely conscious. That got him to chuckle. The first thing he did when Michael came back into the room was corner him.

"Is the chip in his leg yet?"

The question caught the Doctor off guard, but only for a moment, taking a deep breath in shortly after, "Not yet... I was waiting for him to settle own so it went in properly..."

Not satisfied with the response, Gamzee grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Put it in him now before I kill you. When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it." He growled, letting go of him and shoving him towards Tobias, "And make it quick. Anymore excuses and it won't be only you getting punished."

Tobias started to gain clearer thoughts, looking around the room once again. He saw Michael being thrown in his direction, jumping hard at the sight of it. Everything still felt so heavy, and his body wasn't listening to him anymore. It scared the hell out of him. Once the softest whimper escaped his lips, he felt a pair of hands on his body, glancing up at the King before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be late as well, but only because it's going to be long and kind of gruesome. If you don't like gross stuff, I'll sum it up in the notes of Chapter 10 so you know what happened, and so that people who did read it can sort of catch up if chapter 10 takes a billion years for me to get out. I'll try to get 9 and 10 out around the same time so those that do not like gore can just easily skip over it instead of waiting for 2-3 weeks for it to come out. Thank you so much for understanding!


	9. Punishment (Oh Boy, What A Lie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! I don't know how long it'll be until the next one, I just wanted to finish school before I continued this!!!
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DESCRIPTIVE GORE/MUTILATION, GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! There will be a recap at the beginning of the next chapter for those who have skipped this one, but it will not be as graphic and descriptive as this one. I hope that those who do stick around enjoy it!

After forcing the doctor to knock Tobias out and finish the examination, Gamzee started to make his way back to his room, the unconscious boy slung over his shoulder.

The maids and servants he passed by looked terrified for the boy.

When he got to his room, he kicked out the maids that were cleaning, going to the room that Tobias wasn't able to access days before, unlocking it. He had made the room special for the boy, having gotten him the day it was finished. Every time he passed the room he got more and more excited to use it.

The first glance he had inside the room made him extremely happy. It was exactly the design he wanted in the first place. Shelves on two walls, facing each other. One was filled and covered with torture devices, the other with sex toys. Covering the walls was a a deep maroon colour, dark enough to wear the lights weren't shining very bright. The lights were shining bright, as bright as they could. The paint was just far too dark. On the back wall farthest from the door was a garage door, which was being used to store all the big stuff. The linoleum floor dipped into the center of the room, all leading to a drain. Everything looked lovely to the King. Just like he imagined.

Gamzee gently placed the unconscious Tobias on the ground, then went to open the garage door, pulling out a Saint Andrews Cross, setting it up in the center of the room. He went and lifted up Tobias, tying his arms above his head, spreading his legs. He looked beautiful like that. Small body, pale, thin. Absolutely gorgeous. After a while of circling, running his hands along his body, he noticed that he seemed to be in pain. Must be the position he's in right now. The boy was shaking, trying to ease the pain in his leg, squirming.

"Stop squirming, you're fine."

Soft whines left the boy, his head looking around and trying to find where his Master was. The blindfold wasn't helping.

"Shut the fuck up too. You can't see for a reason. Do not make me explain it."

"Ma-Maste-"

"What the hell did I just say?? You're already in enough trouble as it is, now shut up!" The King growled, slapping Tobias, "This is your fault for not following the rules during breakfast, and how you acted at your appointment didn't fucking help either. If I have to tell you to shut up, you're getting it."

The silence from Tobias made the King release a sinister grin.

"Good boy. Pick a side now, right or left."

"R-Right.." He said softly, shuddering some when Gamzee suddenly ran his hands up his shirt, feeling him up. Where was he? The room was cold, his inner thigh burned like hell. Why was he picking sides..? All of those thoughts left his head as he was spun around, the cool breeze that brushed along side him calming him down some until he was done spinning.

"Front or back?" The King hummed, tilting his toys head back to make sure he wasn't looking somehow.

"Back, Master.." Tobias whimpered, shaking under his touch, only to stop and tense up when he was spinning around again. Gamzee kept the game up for about fifteen minutes, keeping tally of which side Tobias chose with every spin. The tally came up to twenty-five on the sex toys, and thirty-eight on the torture devices.

"Do you want to see and hear what you are making my wonderful chefs feel when you refuse to eat a full plate of their fantastic meals?" The question caught the boy off guard, making him tilt his head until he got it.

"Yes Master.." He spoke softly, yelping in pain when he was dropped off the cross and dragged to a corner, chained there by the ankles.

He still couldn't see.

The King left the room, leaving Tobias to think for a few minutes. What was going on? Was someone going to get hurt? He forced himself to relax. Gamzee went out and grabbed one of his pastry chefs from the kitchen. The King lead the new chef out, smirking when his eyes lit up as they left. He had promised a promotion, and if he's good, he'll get one.

Oh boy what a lie.

The chefs face fell when they approached the Kings room, all excitement draining from his spirit as they entered the back room. All that filled him now was dread.

"Alright, Tobias. It's obvious to both of you that you did something wrong. Care to explain?" Gamzee purred as he spoke, his voice threateningly soothing. While he was waiting for the boy to respond, he chained the poor chef to the St. Andrews Cross.

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Did I fucking SAY you could TALK?!" Gamzee yelled, making both of the boys flinch and whimper. Silence rang throughout the room, the King working on getting the chef chained up. Soft clinks of the metal chains and locks rang throughout the room.

Tobias still couldn't see.

"What's your name, Chef?" The King spoke up, gently placing a hand on the kids cheek.

"Logan, m-my lord.."

"Logan..?" Logan didn't know what to say, tilting his head in confusion.

"What's your last name..." Gamzee grumbled, taking a knife and cutting off every single piece of his clothes, all except his underwear.

"Logan Myers, my lord... My apologies..." The man whimpered, flinching a bit when he felt the knife touch his skin again.

"We're going to put on a little show for Tiny Toby here~ It is his punishment, so absolutely no offense to you, really. Blame him for the pain you're going to experience today~!" Gamzee said a little too happily, stabbing the knife right into Logan's forearm.

The loud, shrill scream scared Tobias.

The crying made him panic.

_The blood dripping made him sick._

"To ensure you keep your breakfast down, Tobias, you're going to keep the blindfold on. I'll take it off of you the last second~" Gamzee spoke in a way you could hear the smile on his face. He wanted to make Tobias regret even thinking about offering him the rest of his meal instead of finishing it himself. With a short glance at Tobias, then Logan, he pulled the knife out of his arm slowly but surely, a blood curdling cry coming from the man, who was now annoying the King.

So he cut his tongue out and threw it off to the side.

Logan was still screaming.

"Goooooood DAMN it will you ever SHUT UP?! It's so fucking ANNOYING hearing you SCREAM!!" Gamzee yelled annoyingly, quickly stabbing Logan in the stomach and pelvis 12 times, panting softly and growling when he was done.

At least it got him to shut up.

The King looked at the chef, tilting his head back just to make sure he was still conscious. A smile spread across his face when he noticed he was, just super dazed.

"Fantastic~" Willous purred, looking back at Tobias, only to start growling again. The boy had put his hands over his ears, crying softly, and Gamzee was going to change that. Slowly, he made his way over to Tobias, gently taking his hands and pulling them away from his ears, speaking to him with a gently, yet very aggressive tone, "Toby, baby, don't cover your ears... I know it's scary, but this. Is. A. Punishment."

His voice frightened Tobias. He could tell. After ensuring that the boy wasn't going to cover his ears again, as well as leaving a few kisses on his cheek, Gamzee went to chain his wrists up to the wall.

"You're such a good boy, Toby. Now pick a number between one and ten for me."

"Six..." Tobias said softly, whining afterwards.

"Good choice~" The King hummed, going to pick things up. "Logan, you pick something now."

Logan hesitated. Then he panicked. His options were terrible. A pair of garden shears and a hammer. What was Gamzee going to do with them? The ideas that ran through his head, good and bad, kept him company as he watched the King go kick and push Tobias around some. His head felt light and fuzzy, thinking was getting harder and harder. Once he made his choice, he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, groaning for Gamzee's attention.

"Did you choose, Logan?"

The chef whined in response, keeping his eyes closed as he pointed at something, praying to the gods that it was something that would result in his freedom.

"Excellent choice, young man!: The King shouted in glee, going to pick up the shears, looking back at Tobias, "Toby, pick a number between one and ten, please."

The boy jumped when his name was called, looking at Gamzee through his covered eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath, "N-Nine, Master..."

Silence rang for a long, painful five seconds, only to be broken by the Kings loud, almost happy laughter.

Followed by a loud snip.

And then a scream.

Tobias had no idea what was going on. He wanted to see what was happening. Sure, the smell of blood was kind of a given and not a comfort, but he's being punished, right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the second snap, followed by the same scream as before.

Then a wet plop.

The sound of the plop made Tobias gag, nearly throwing up. He had a feeling of what it was that fell.

Gamzee wasn't having any of the gagging. He dropped the shears and went over to Tobias, grabbing his chin hard and pulling him up so they were nose to nose, growling loud, "I do NOT want any of that, Tobias. You hear me??"

"Y-Yes Master! I-I'm so-" The King cut Tobias off with a hard slap across the face, waiting for him to walk away before curling up, closing his eyes.

Snip after snip.

Cry after cry.

Plop after plop.

It was finally over.

Gamzee set the shears down, then went over to the boy, gingerly pulling the blindfold off. He held his head in a position he wasn't able to see the gruesome scene behind him, rubbing his cheek gently, smearing a bit of blood.

"This is the last part of the punishment, Toby, alright?" He purred, running a hand through his hair, "I want you to watch me kill Lo-"

"N-No.." Tobias said quickly, shaking his head quickly. He knew hew as making a huge mistake, but he didn't want someone to die because of him.

"I'm sorry, no? No??" Gamzee smiled, then burst into insane laughter, slapping his knee, "Guess what you little shit!"

The kid couldn't move. Couldn't think. He looked up at the King, "Wh-What..?"

With a grin, he went to unchain Tobias, picking him up and holding him close, whispering to him.

"You get to do it instead~"

The words breezed in front of him, entered his brain, and got larger, louder. He couldn't remember what he said, but the words were there. 

He had to kill someone.

Someone who did absolutely _nothing_ wrong, he had to kill them.

Maybe... Maybe this was his punishment..?

No.. No this was _definitely_ his punishment.

Gamzee slowly walked the boy over to Logan, handing him a knife once they got over.

"You can do it, little one. I'll even help you if you want me too~" Gamzee purred, his voice smooth, yet insane. The thought of all of this made Tobias sick. He couldn't take his eyes off of Logan at all. He wanted to help Logan, free him from the chains that were holding him down. He wanted to hide him from everything. The hand that wrapped around his own startled him out of his trance. Out of panic, Tobias started to squirm around, crying softly, the King walking him closer to Logan, slowly.

"Go on now, baby boy. When you finish this, your punishment is over. We can go and take a bath and cuddle until dinner is ready when we're done, alright?" He smiled, squeezing the hand with the knife.

There was no way out now, and Tobias knew this.

As a last physical apology, Tobias leaned forward and kissed Logan's cheek, ignoring the disgusted noise that came out of Gamzee, as well as the death grip on his hand. When he was finished giving his apology, his care and love, he pressed the tip of the knife to Logan's stomach, sniffling softly in an attempt not to cry as the King angled the knife a certain way, ensuring the chefs death.

Slowly, the King started to move his hand forward, pushing the knife up against his diaphragm, and then jerked his hand forward. All Tobias could do was cry when the knife plunged into the chef, letting out one more loud apology. He held the knife still, closing his eyes while he squirmed and cried out, then he stopped.

Tobias had just killed a guy.

Gamzee pulled him away from the knife, holding his head up to force him to look at the scene in front of them. He was horrified, crying softly, unable to look away until the King picked him up, carrying him out of the room and heading to the bathroom, starting a bath. He didn't want Tobias to be dirty for dinner, or crying his heart out.

Once the bath was full, he set the sobbing boy on the counter, taking all of the bandages off of his leg, and cleaning up the area as well as the bandage on his leg, protecting the tracker and holding it in there. Once he was done, he shoved the boy into the shower. All the kid could do was scrub himself after a few long minutes of crying. 

He watched the blood fall off of his body, swirling down the drain. Everything was numb, yet extremely overwhelming at the same time. 

All he could do was scrub himself raw with the sponge, praying to whatever gods are in the sky to forgive him. He stepped out when he was done, Gamzee wrapping a towel around him and drying him off, dragging him out to the bedroom and chaining him up in the corner.

The King left him alone with his thoughts, settling down in his bath and watching everything come off of him. Blood, tears, and death. He didn't give a shit about what he just did. Hell, he probably wasn't going to feed the kid until the next day. It really depends on how much he's crying now.

Oh well.

Here's hoping he learned his lesson.


End file.
